¿Y si fuera?
by SmellOfBooks
Summary: Jugar a cualquier tontería en Fairy Tail no es recomendable por motivos varios, pero dos magos no pueden evitar preguntarse como sería el otro si fuera un color [Reto para el maratón multicolor del foro: Cannon Island]
1. Coral

**DISCLAIMER:** Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto maratón multicolor del foro: Cannon Island.

 _"Demasiado agresivo para ti"_

Lucy Heartfilia estaba sentada en una de las mesas del Gremio junto a varias de sus compañeras. Estaban hablando de todo un poco hasta que la rubia se acordó de un juego que podía ser interesante jugar con ellas.

– ¿Alguna vez habéis jugado a un juego llamado "Y si fuera..."? - al ver la negación de la mayoría de sus amigas procedió a explicarlo – Es bastante sencillo, yo pienso en una persona que todos conozcamos y vosotras hacéis preguntas del estilo "¿Y si fuera una profesión?" y yo tengo que contestar que tipo de profesión sería y todo lo demás que preguntéis hasta que adivinéis en quien he pensado, ¿que os parece?

– ¡Juvia no perderá fácilmente! – dijo animada la maga de agua.

– Ya sabemos que era Gray sin tener que preguntar – se rió burlona Cana.

El juego empezó por Juvia y para sorpresa de todos tardaron un buen rato en acertar ya que pensó en Gajeel y no es su amado Gray, luego le tocó a Erza quien pensó en Mirajane describiéndola como en su adolescencia más que como la actual y así hasta llegar a Lucy.

Sus amigas preguntaron por profesión y ella contestó demoledor, luego preguntaron por estación y ella contestó primavera, seguidamente preguntaron por comida y ella contestó cualquiera caliente, después preguntaron por un color y ella tardo un buen rato en contestar, había tantísimos en los que pensaba, el rojo le quedaba bien sin ninguna duda y sin embargo no lo veía como su color, demasiado agresivo pensaba ella. Se giró un segundo para mirar a la persona en la que estaba pensando. Una leve sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

– Si fuera un color sería coral – respondió finalmente.

– ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Ya lo sé! – gritó una entusiasmada pelirroja – ¡ES NATSU! - el mencionado se giró hacia el grupo de chicas. Lucy estaba avergonzada y miraba a Erza con una expresión que decía "¿porque? ¿yo que te he hecho?" A su lado apareció el mencionado gritando como un loco para variar y exigiendo saber porque se le nombró en la conversación.

– ¡Estamos jugando a "Y si fuera..."! – explicó Juvia risueña – ¿Quiere jugar Natsu-san?

– Si el cerebro de lagartija juega yo también me apunto – menciono Gray Fullbuster.

– ¡PUES YO NO SERÉ MENOS HOMBRE! – grito Elfman desde la barra. Todas miraron a Juvia con cara de querer asesinarla por plantar la semilla de la discordia. Y como no aquello era Fairy Tail así que sin saber ni como ni porque ya estaban todos peleándose, tirándose mesas, rompiendo sillas y demás. Lucy suspiró mientras veía a Natsu esquivar y dar golpes de manera tonta e infantil, como ya pensó antes aunque su magia sea roja es un color demasiado agresivo para él, definitivamente su color era el coral.

 **Es la primera vez que no a la primera no escribo más de 500 palabras, voy a llorar Q_Q**


	2. Ocre

**DISCLAIMER:** Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto maratón multicolor del foro: Cannon Island.

 _"Mezcla de colores"_

Después de aquella ridícula batalla entre sus compañeros y de limpiar entre todos los miembros aquellos destrozos Lucy se marchó hacía su casa. Sonreía por el camino, ¿como podían sus compañeros ser siempre tan impulsivos y caóticos? No es como si no estuviera acostumbrada pero le seguía haciendo gracia que aquella gran familia que era Fairy Tail fuera tan desastrosa en algunas ocasiones.

El cielo mostraba tonalidades anaranjadas para cuando la rubia llegó a su casa. Abrió la puerta de su casa.

– ¡¿Pero que hacéis en mi casa?! – gritó a Natsu y a Happy, no es que le importara demasiado ya se había acostumbrado a que violaran su intimidad.

– Pues esperarte Lucy, ¿es que no lo ves? – se burló el gatito azul de ella.

– ¡Queremos jugar Lucy! – ambos empezaron a chillar la palabra jugar mientras movían los brazos como idiotas.

– ¿¡Jugar a que!? – chilló desesperada la pobre Lucy y de repente cayó en algo – ¿No me digáis que habéis venido aquí a jugar a "Y si fuera..."?

– ¡Aye! – dijeron Natsu y Happy divertidos.

La maga celestial se resignó y acepto a jugar con ellos, cuanta paciencia tenía la pobre. Se sentaron en el suelo de su habitación como de costumbre. Decidieron que empezará Happy, ambos magos sabían de ante mano que en quien pensaría su amigo sería en una gatita blanca. No se equivocaron en su deducción.

Luego le tocó a Natsu quien parecía no tomarse el juego demasiado en serio hasta que sus dos amigos le reprendieron por su comportamiento. Lucy pregunto estado de ánimo y él contestó alegre, Happy preguntó por una estación y él contestó verano, Lucy preguntó por color y él contesto ocre, Happy preguntó por profesión y Natsu contesto escritora. Lucy se sonrojó.

– ¡Es Lucy! ¡Es Lucy! – Natsu asintió sonriente – ¡He ganado! Pero... – Happy miró a Lucy divertido – ...gana a Lucy no tiene ningún merito – La mencionada se abalanzó sobre él para darle una lección, sin embargo Happy salió volando por su ventana.

– ¡Eso huye! ¡Como te atrapé verás! – Natsu se reía sin parar por la situación. Lucy se quedó mirando a su compañero – ¿Porque el color ocre?

– Porque es tu color – Natsu se quedó mirando a Lucy – Tus cabellos son rubios, tu magia dorada y tus ojos marrones, ¡eso hace el ocre! – Lucy sonrió enternecida, aunque creía que la mezla de colores no era tan sencilla no iba a llevarle la contraria. Natsu se despidió de ella y saltó por la ventana para marcharse con Happy.

– Así que ocre... – la maga se durmió con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Al día siguiente pensaba llevar un vestido veraniego de dicho color para ver la reacción de su más querido compañero.

 **En este también he respetado el límite de palabras al primer intento, es el día más feliz de mi vida (?**


End file.
